1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for needling a nonwoven web, comprising a drivable needle carrier, a bedplate and a stripper, which have passage holes for the needles carried by the needle carrier, wherein said bed plate and said stripper define between them a gap for receiving the web to be needled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional apparatuses for needling a nonwoven web comprise at least one needle board, which is movable up and down and carries needles for penetrating the web, which is guided between a bedplate and a stripper and moves transversely to the direction of penetration. In those known needling apparatuses the needle board moving up and down and its drive give rise to undesired vibration and means for suppressing said vibration to a tolerable degree involve a high expenditure. Rotary needle-carrying rollers can be driven by means which are simpler in structure than the drive for a needle board which is moving up and down and permit a perfect mass balancing. On the other hand, the use of rotary needle rollers for a needling of nonwoven webs is opposed by the requirement for a high penetration density because this cannot be achieved unless the surface speed of the needle roller greatly exceeds the speed of travel of the web.